The Anti God
by MeltingIceAU
Summary: A 3-part story following Akuma through the events of Capcom vs. SNK 2!


**Author's Note:** This 3-part story consists of characters from Capcom's Street Fighter and SNK's The King of Fighters games. It's roughly set during the period Capcom vs. SNK 2 takes place. The main character of this story will be Akuma from the Street Fighter series. I hope you enjoy it; this is Part 1 of 3.

**Chapter 1:** An Invite

On a small remote island blessed only by tall grass and dark caves, a man trained. This man would train for days and he would train for nights. He was a master, a master of a style forbidden to be practiced by any martial artist. A style that would only result in corrupting the fighter, turning them into a creature that lived only for combat. This man was the master of the fighting style known as "The Dark Hadou". This man was feared by fighters around the globe this man was Akuma.

He was quite a muscular man; he exhibited fiery red hair that stood up on his head and knotted in a bunch at the top. He was wearing a jet-black karate gi and wore a tattered piece of rope around his waist. The piece of rope was there to state that no coloured belt could portray the level of fighting Akuma had mastered. Akuma also wore plain sandals on his feet. A set of large prayer beads hung around his neck. What distinguished him from being a normal human besides his strength and agility was the blood red eyes that he exhibited. Upon taking control of the dark hadou he was mildly transformed into that of a creature from hell.

'Heraaarr!" Akuma shouted taking a huge swing outward with his right leg. "Huuh!" he shouted again jumping into the air with his left leg raised out straight. Then forcing his body around he spun in the air performing a very lethal kick. "Tatsumaki zankuu kyaku!" he shouted. Purple aura seemed to form and gather itself around Akuma's leg. This aura was the dark hadou power releasing itself from his body to make even the most basic martial arts attack more dangerous. Akuma continued spinning his body through the air then he began gliding down and landed on the hard ground beneath him.

As Akuma landed he started running forward then leaping into he air he held out his hand, which began glowing an illuminate purple. The presence of intense anger spread across his face. "Zankuu hadouken!" he shouted. Suddenly several flaming balls of dark hadou energy emerged from Akuma's open hand they all diagonally shot down into the earth destroying it to pieces. As Akuma landed he saw the huge crater that stood before him steam was rising from it, he then seemed to look away in disgust. "This grows boring" he replied to himself looking at the destroyed ground. "You better be training up kid, our time will come eventually" Akuma said referring to Ryu a wandering martial artist who he believed had the same fighting potential as he.

It was around mid-day and the bright sun was beating down heavily on the island, which Akuma seemed to call home. Akuma was walking through knee high grass approaching a cave that sat itself along a rocky cliff bed. He continued to take his time getting there scanning the area around him for any signs of movement. Upon walking a little further Akuma could here faint rustling in the grass behind him he smirked. He then turned around and met a huge brown bear that was standing on its hind legs with its mouth open wide and huge claws out ready to slash into Akuma.

"You stupid animals never learn!" he said to the bear

The bear of course never understood him and instead respond with an almighty "Raoooorrrr!" The bear then took a swing straight out front at Akuma with its huge claw.

Akuma easily dodged the attack then came in from the side and forcefully kicked the bear in the ribs, knocking it down on all fours.

"Grraaaooor!" The bear shouted it then leapt into the air and was planning to pin Akuma to the ground.

"The third sucker this week" Akuma said to himself watching the bear leap at him with full force. Akuma never bothered moving instead he waited for the bear to be almost a head away from him then he preformed the Ashura Zenkuu. This move was a teleporting move in which Akuma gathered up a large amount of his ki letting him teleport straight past the bear and appear behind it.

The bear was looking around trying to figure out where Akuma went. It began growling and sniffing the air franticly. It then finally turned around and saw Akuma staring straight at it. The bear of course took Akuma's staring as another challenge and began running toward Akuma.

"Time to sleep!" Akuma replied. He then began charging toward the huge brown bear as well. They both continued running at each other with full force. Akuma then within striking range threw in a powerful "Gou Shoryuken" upper cut. This powerful hit connected with the bear's bottom jaw and sent the beast high up off the ground. As the bear started to fall back toward the earth Akuma's closed his eyes and suddenly huge purple flames seemed to burst out of his back and shoulders. His facial expression turned extremely evil and he teleported across the earth to collect the bear as it fell.

Upon connecting with the bear a huge explosion of purple aura covered the entire area. It burned out all the grass and scorched the hard earth. The dark hadou energy began to fade and Akuma stood looking over his now dead hairy opponent with a large red symbol on the back of his gi. This was the symbol of immortality, a symbol Akuma acquired during his battle to become the master of the dark hadou fighting style. The symbol then began to fade and Akuma continued doing what he originally came here to do get himself to the cave to spend the night.

Akuma reached the cliff bed and began climbing up pulling onto the rocks that hung outward. About halfway up Akuma looked down and saw the huge sizzling field and dead bear smack bang in the middle of it. He shook his head disappointed and continued climbing. Reaching flat ground Akuma could clearly see the cave he wanted. He no sooner began walking toward the opening when he a loud noise could be heard. It was moving fast and it sounded as though it was in the air. Akuma then looked up and saw a huge black helicopter stationarily above him.

His arms then began to burst out with dark energy he was getting ready hoping a worthy opponent had tracked him down. He eagerly looked awaiting the door to slide open and a challenge to burst out. The thought of battling a complete stranger that was on the same level as he was quite exciting. Akuma knew only one man would be able to live after the battle ended. The helicopter door then slid open and a ladder rolled out.

Akuma's face suddenly filled with anger when he seen a skinny man in a full black suit climb out, he clearly wasn't a fighter he would easily die at Akuma's hands with just one hit. Akuma then relaxed his energy and stared at the man who seemed very nervous about climbing the rest of the way down the ladder.

"Aku…Akuma, sir" the man stammered out his voice shaking with absolute fear.

Akuma never responded, he instead eyed the man off as he reached the bottom of the ladder.

The man held in his hand a white envelope, he then handed it out toward the demonic martial artist. "This letter…it, it's for…you…sir" he said with sweat now dripping from his forehead.

Akuma inconsiderately snatched the fragile letter from the man.

"Gaha!" he shouted in surprise, this made him jump and scurry back up the ladder.

Akuma watched as the helicopter began to lift off high into the air and out of his sight. Then he turned his attention to the white envelope. It had his name printed on it so it was from someone who knew of his whereabouts. He then turned it over and seen it was stuck down with a round red stamp with an "R" imprinted on it, then without even opening the letter he scrunched it up in his monstrous hand and lit it on fire with his dark energy. A large grin then spread across his face he seemed quite pleased about the invitation actually. He then replied aloud turning his attention toward the afternoon sky "Rugal Bernstein!"

**Chapter 1:** End!


End file.
